Papyrus VS Sir Daniel Fortesque
Papyrus vs Sir Daniel Fortesque is a What-If? Death Battle made by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Sam and Dmitri return! After along time, LakuitaBro01.2's old hosts are returning. PERMANENTLY. This time, two undead warriors who make semi-complete fools of themselves will fight for their rightful place. '' Pre-Intro: '''Dmitri: Samantha! Do you have any beer?' Sam: Dmitri, I'm 18. I can't buy that stuff. Dmitri: Ugh... do you have any money left since we were abandoned? Sam: Nope. Dmitri: Then what are we-''' At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Samantha got up, answered it, and two unknown men dragged them out and took them to a set. '''Dmitri: Where are you takin' us? Samantha: I'm scared... They were placed in front of a camera with scripts that read "Death Battle". The two friends smiled at each other. Samantha: It seems we're back in business! Dmitri: Let's do this! Intro: Samantha: Undead warriors. Dmitri: Many are brain dead, limbless, and rotting brutes, but these two are different. Samantha: Like Papyrus, the spaghetti loving skeleton brother from Undertale. Dmitri: And Sir Daniel Fortesque, the ancient Medieval warrior from Gallowmere. Samantha: He's Dmitri and I'm Samantha. Dmitri: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Papyrus: Sir Daniel Fortesque: Death Battle: (cue Medievil Ressurection - Village of Madness ) Oh the peaceful forests outside of Snowdin. Lush trees and fresh snow as far as the eye can see. The Ruins were peaceful too, if it weren't for the blood on the walls. The doors eventually opened and a grotesque looking skeleton of the Fortesque family walked out, clad in heavy armor and lacking a left eye and lower jaw. This was none other than Sir Daniel Fortesque. "So Zarok is out here, Professor?" The Undead Knight said, muffled due to the no jaw ordeal. "Indubitably." Replied the professor, who's whereabouts were unknown. "Where will I be heading after I clear this forest?" Asked Daniel. "There should be a small town to the East." Replied Professor Hamilton Kift. "Got it" said Sir Daniel before he proceeded on, approaching a outpost. "So, this must be where they recruit people before turning them into monsters..." The Captain of the Militia made his way to it, studying what it contained. All there was were some random items like a scarf, a few bones, a journal, and A LOT of spaghetti. "So they know how to cook..." ---- Meanwhile, heading back to the post is a familiar, loud skeleton wearing armor and a red scarf. This skeleton was Papyrus. He was walking back with Sans and Frisk when he finally arrived at the outpost, and he panicked. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY OUTPOST?" screamed Papyrus. Sir Daniel looked up and laughed. "Are you a monster?" "damn right we are." answered Sans, backing up Papyrus. Sir Daniel got out his sword and swung it around menacingly at the two. "SANS, TAKE THE HUMAN AND GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL HANDLE THIS!" said Papyrus heroically and Sans carried Frisk away with his telekinesis. (cue DM DOKURO - Bonescuffle) Papyrus got out a few bones and got ready to throw them at Sir Daniel Fortesque. "Nice weapon... not!" taunted Sir Daniel. FIGHT! Results: Who are you rooting for? Papyrus Sir Daniel Fortesque Who do you think will win? Papyrus Sir Daniel Fortesque Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years